


【独普】戴斯特尼

by zyllovecharlie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyllovecharlie/pseuds/zyllovecharlie
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【独普】戴斯特尼

路德维希可以恨戴斯特尼。  
他想冲她脸上揍上一拳，打破那片神秘的模糊。他想质问这位高高在上的神灵，为何可以残忍至极将他引领上这条道路。  
而他也知道，戴斯特尼会平静地回答他，这是命运。  
命运命运，反反复复的命运。  
当他沉浸于建立第三帝国的喜悦中，他觉得自己在正确的位置按下了正确的按钮，跟上了命运的节奏，他感到戴斯特尼回应他。去吧，她说。于是他前进。  
就算是失败时他仍敬畏着她。戴斯特尼有她的指示，他想，我们都是命运的奴隶。  
他要推翻柏林墙！他要东西德合并！他要基尔伯特回来！他仿佛看见有一双明亮的红眼睛在回望着他，他听见戴斯特尼说，去吧。于是他前进。  
“戴斯特尼！”  
“戴斯特尼！”  
“回答我！你为什么要让我走上这条路！”  
他又听见了戴斯特尼的声音。  
“这是命运。这是你的决定。我们都是命运的奴隶。”  
“我的哥哥呢？戴斯特尼！我推翻了柏林墙，我让东西德合并！我的哥哥呢？”  
“他是普鲁士，他是加里宁格勒，他是东德…”  
路德维希望着戴斯特尼，他知道她要说什么了。  
“已经没有东德了。这是你的决定，这是命运。”  
“我们都是命运的奴隶。”他喃喃念着。  
“戴斯特尼！”  
“戴斯特尼！”  
“戴斯特尼！”  
一片寂静，没有人回应他。  
他听到了他自己的声音，“这是你的决定，这是命运。”  
他仿佛看见了基尔伯特，他离开家乡，被押送到苏联，再也没能回来。他仿佛看见了戴斯特尼，那个冷漠的神灵，赞同他的一切决定。他仿佛看见了自己，筹谋着一战的自己。他仿佛看到了贫苦的德国人民，他们期望着温暖与食物，他们渴望共和国复强。  
他很早之前，就踏上了这条道路。  
命运推动他前行，越走越远。  
他等不到基尔伯特的道别，因为他们以为终会相见。  
在昏暗的房间里，路德维希沉默着，冲动地想，他不需要戴斯特尼。  
他要基尔伯特回来。他要基尔伯特回来。他会尽一切努力让基尔伯特回来。  
也许，这也是命运。  
路德维希不知道，戴斯特尼也许知道，但她不会回答。


End file.
